Mir Valley
Overview The Mir Valley is located in the southern reaches of Nuledor, Ardadain. The land is incredibly rich in natural herbs and plant-life, and its soil is perfect for farming. As such, the majority of food for Nuledor and Ardor comes from the valley, and there are many farms located in the region. The river Mir is wide, and navigable, and shipping from Gothmarket to the northern cities is common. The valley itself is beautiful, with thick long grass, tall pines, and an abundance of brightly-coloured flowers. In the north, the valley is steep and wide. Gothmarket is the main sizable town in the region, and the majority of village folk make regular journeys there to sell their wares and buy necessities. Doromir is located far to the south, in the foothills of the Ered Laiqa, near the source of the river Mir. ''For more information on Nuledor and the Mir Valley, see Ardadain '' Geography Wizards Woods The Wizards Woods is a thick coniferous forest in the foothills of the Laiqa Mountains. Despite its name, there is little mystical about it, and the forest is home to deer, wolves, and many varieties of bird. Many herbs can be found here, some with magical qualities, and it is probably from these that the forest gets its name; Morandor, and his apprentices, are common visitors to the woods, gathering herbs to be used as corpi in their magical spells. Grenich Pines This coniferous forest is located just north of Grenich, and is a common hunting ground and source of timber. Bandits are common in the woods, however, from where they frequently raid the nearby mines and farms. The ruins of a Morrim temple are located in the centre of the forest, and it is reputedly haunted. Lorna Forest Lorna Forest is located north of Gothmarket , and surrounds the River Mir on both sides. Wolves and bears are common, as are rabbits, pheasants and other forest-life. A small camp is located in the forest, on the banks of the river, as a stopping point for travellers and traders, and an unofficial market. The camp, known as Lorna-Point, is built around a small inn, known as The Trader’s Cap. Armed guards are always present in the camp, securing the trade route from bandits. Maron Forest Maron is an enchanted wood, and much feared by the inhabitants of the Mir Valley. The presence of a major earthnode, in the centre, causes strange occurrences, and attracts many strange creatures. In the centre of the Earthnode is a Ley-Gate, which leads to the Vale of Light (in Rhutalath ), and as such unicorns are often seen in the forest. It was here where Grendel first met Terelar, his pet unicorn. Mep is also a frequent visitor to the woods, as he uses the gate to quickly travel between Doromir and the Vale of Light. Unbeknownst to most people, the forest is also home to a small group of Dryads, led by Queen Tiriana. Tiriana is the guardian of the forest, and the Earthnode, and none pass through the forest unless she accepts them. Most gentlefolk she tolerates, but bandits and those who do harm are quickly chased away. Tiriana is the mother of Alf Mep, and she has been secretly observing him for a long while now. She occasionally visits Doromir, in disguise, to learn more about her son. Feyswood This beautiful forest, north of Maron, is home to many varieties of wildflower and birds. The local people claim that a great fairy queen lives within its eaves, though she has never been seen, and most assume its a legend. However, a few Sylphs have been encountered, fleeting between branches, and this may be further evidence of the Queen’s existence. River Mir This wide, slow-flowing river is the source of the Valley’s richness. At its source, near Doromir, it is very narrow, little more than stream, but further north it is fed by many other rivers, and widens significantly. By the time it reaches Gothmarket, it is wide enough for two small trade-boats to pass side-by side. It spills into the Misty-Lake, a deep pool whose banks are lined with trading camps and inns. The river is home to many species of fresh-water fish. Doron's Green Named after the first lord to be given this fertile land, Doron's Green is the most fertile part of the valley. It stretches from Doromir to Loran Forest, a wide and flat expanse of green fields, irrigated by the river Mir. The Green is a beautiful landscape, with hundreds of farms, and little of the land is now un-owned. Land costs in Doron’s Green are almost extortionate, though the fertile farms quickly recover the costs. Wader Fields The Wader fields in the summer are green and pleasant, and home to many kinds of game bird. The land is unsuitable for farming, though the higher lands are home to a number of vineyards. In the winter, the land becomes marshland, and almost unpassable. Wader wine is popular throughout Nuledor, though its cost generally limits it to the higher classes. Garland Fens This swamp is located south of Horville. It is generally avoided by travellers, and is filled with frogs, dragonflies and newts. A few herbalists occasionally venture into the swamp for rare herbs. People fleeing the Duke’s justice occasionally hide here. Mir Tors These hills are high, averaging sometimes around 1000,’ and are green and fertile. They are covered with pine forests, and are the favoured grazing ground for shepherds to take their flocks. Unfortunately, Wolves are common too, so most shepherds carry a bow at least. Many streams wind through the hills, cascading over rocks to feed the River Mir. Magog's Hollow This area, a wide hollow formed by the mountains, is home to a large family of giants, originally believed to have been Magog’s family (though why he has left them is unclear). The giants seldom venture out of the hollow, but they are always hungry; any traveller passing through the Hollow she be very vigilant, are risk being serves as lunch for the hill-giants. It is said that the remains of a Norsan tower can be found in the mountains, close to the Hollow. Long Fell Long Fell is a cave, in the northern sloped of the mountains. The Cave is entered via an almost vertical drop, covered by an overhanging shelf, and is almost imperceptible. At the bottom of this ‘well’ is a lake, and in the centre is the tomb of a Morrim chieftain, and all his treasure. Hundreds of Loons make their home here, and at night their squawks can be heard for miles around, echoing around the hidden cave. Long Fell is home to Taim Bairg . Grenich Road This small road, little more than a dirt trail, links Doromir with Grenich, passing through Dudley. The road is seldom travelled, though bandit attacks have been reported between Dudley and Grenich. Category:Doromir Category:Mir Valley Category:Nuledor Category:Ardadain Category:Grenich Category:Dudley Category:Gothmarket Category:Regions